Game On!
by TheTraveler14
Summary: Some like twin-tails. Some like glasses. some even like crossdressers. However, Kure Saeko prefers games. If anyone disagrees, well there is only one thing to say. GAME ON! (oc)


**Traveler here and I thought of an Idea. I will let you enjoy!**

In an arcade, there was a crowd building around someone playing on one of the games. She had on a black hoodie and blue jeans with a set of expensive-looking headphones. On the back of her hoodie were the words 'Game Over' with a line through on it with the words 'Game On' above it. She was a good player and was active on forums for help but...  
"No way!"  
"Is that her?"  
"Yeah, that's Blackout!"  
Press Press Press

"I heard she has all of the high scores in Akihabara!"  
"No way! I thought that was just Tokyo!"  
Press Press Press

"Look at that though!"  
"This is insane! She's playing Contra without the code!"  
"Wait is she avoiding the powerups?"  
PressPressPress

"Oh no, it is the Ultimagil!"

"Run!"  
By now a Ulteroid (one of the grunts) walked up behind her and tapped her shoulder. In response, the Ulteroid received a glare, that could easily kill a Ultimagil general, from her for a quick second before she returned. She was not going to deal with anything else until she beat the game. Completly thrown off by it, the Ulteroid gave her space for its sake. Thus it waited for her to finish. When other Ulteroids went to check her elements, the first Ulteroid stopped them, however, they stayed with the first one creating a new crowd to replace the old one.  
Thus they waited for her to finish. And finish she did. She even beat her own time.  
"So what did you want,"Blackout asked in a nonchalant way before realizing that they were the Ulteroids. When she asked that something came out from the crowd of Ulteroids. It was a being in pitch black armor with wings on the back.  
"I am Ravengildy. I am of the Emo attribute. That being said, why do you not show any Attribute energy?" Ravengildy asked, "Unless you only have that _pointless_ game attribute."  
"What do you mean?" Blackout asked while grabbing her hidden smoke grenade. She actually knew what he was talking about and that pissed her off. After all, games were like her bread and butter. She pulled the pin before making it look like it came from somewhere else.  
"Whoa!" She yelled, faking being moved to safety.  
"Whats going on!" Ravengildy yelled,"Clear out the smoke!" As soon as he said that, the Ulteroids took hand fans and started to fan the smoke away.  
While this was happening, Blackout was preparing for them. She slipped on her headphones and lowering the mic before she uttered two words." **Game. On.** " She then felt the headphones doing their work. (I do not know how to describe a transformation so I will describe what she looks like afterward.)  
She now had on a helmet that let her now raven black hair down to the same height as her belly button. She had an all-black latex sleeveless bodysuit and armor on the legs. On her, she had armor that leads down to a keyboard on one side and a small folding shield.  
On her back, she had a small backpack that had two compartments on her hips. Thus she had turned into Blackout. This was going to be fun.  
 **Third pov**

As they were clearing the smoke, all of the Ultimeleons(?) heard the sound of something revving up before they saw a hail of bullets coming at them. Ravengildy had gone behind a counter, but the Ulteroids were all decimated by the fire. When he looked over the counter Ravengildy saw Blackout in her new form holding a minigun.  
"Who are you! I sense no Attribute energy! How is this possible?" Ravengildy yelled. Outraged by this new development.  
"I am a warrior known as Blackout. And for your other question, it is simple. While it is true that the video games attribute does not hold any ' _Attribute strength_ ', It can do anything you want it to." Blackout said before remembering something. "But you, _hehe_ , you said that it was pointless. You said that it was worthless and that is something that I can not allow." Blackout said before typing something in. Then the left compartments opened to reveal a Gravity Hammer (Halo) (right hand) and Xianghua's Krita-Yuga (Soul Caliber)(left hand).  
She then grabbed the weapons and used the Gravity hammer to propel herself to Ravengildy. Then in one swift motion, she made a cut diagonally before sliding into a pose.  
"You're not even EMO!" Ravengildy shouted before exploding. What about the arcade games? Bubble shield (Halo).

 **How did you like this? This is kinda like a pilot. Let me know If you like it or if I should change anything, but...**

 **Traveler moving on!**


End file.
